The Love They Shared
by ProphecyChild
Summary: James and Lily's love was the perfect example that love is for real and that it can last forever. When Lily died she gave a pice of that love to Harry for him to keep it always, and that he did.
1. The Truth

**Chapter One**

**The Truth**

**By: Estela Valles**

It's been six and a halfs months since Lily Evans and her class mates graduated Hogwarts. Lily was still living with her parents trying to find a job. She had an interview at the auror office today. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. She had on a regular blue t-shirt that fit her pretty snugly and blue jeans. She quickly brushed her hair again which she let flow free today and stepped into her parents fire place. Seconds later she found herself standing in the main hall of the ministry. She went up to the register desk and stated her name and business.

"Go to the sixth floor and Mr. Potter will be with you shortly." The burly man at the desk said.

Lily's mind whirled._ Potter?_

"Potter?" she questioned aloud.

"Yes. The head of auror office is out sick and since Mr. Potter is second in chief he if filling in for the time being.

Lily shuffled off the the lifts and pushed in button # 6. She couldn't believe she was going to see him after all this time. They had dated briefly in their seventh year, but right before graduation she had broke it off with him as they didn't know where they were both headed. He had tried to get back with her several times but she didn't allow that to happen. After she didn't answer his letters her had eventually stepped sending them. She was surprised that he had given up and she secretly didn't want him to stop his letters. She was still in love with him then and not completely sure she wasn't now.

She walked out of the lifts and all to soon found herself standing in front of the head of aurors door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." an all too familiar voice said. She braced herself and walked in. She caught her breath as her heart jumped into her throat. There he was with his unruly black hair, his back to her searching for a file. He sat down at his desk and then looked up at the new comer. He stared at her and she at him. Nobody said anything for a long time, made a sound, nor moved. Someone came bustling in from behind Lily that broke her revive.

"James I need you to sign the forms to approve of the Spain mission."

The man's back was to Lily but she knew instantly who it was. She tried to say hello to him but still couldn't find her voice. She stared as intently as ever at James and James stared longly at Lily.

"James? James? J-J-ames?"

The man turned around conscious of Lily's presence.

"Oh." he said sharply with an intake of breath. Lily seemed to pull herself together.

"Hello Sirius. It has been a while. Nice to see you again." Lily smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too Lily. I can come back Later. I can see that you two are busy."

James stood up and nodded his head. Sirius backed out of the office leaving, once again, Lily and James alone. James indicated the seat in front of his desk to Lily. She greatly accepted thinking she woulnd't be able to stand much longer under his gaze anyway.

"I had no word you were coming today." James said finding his voice.

" I made and appointment two weeks ago for a possible auror position."

James frowned slightly and probed around on his desk. He finally found a piece of paper.

"Ah, of course." he breathed.

"Yes, we have a position open. You are the only one who has came asking about the job since we posted it's availability two months ago so I see no reason why you shoudn't get the job."

Lily gave a sharp intake of breath.

"You will of course have to go through the sixth month training before we can officially make you an auror. What do you say?"

Lily thought for a moment. She considered her options.

"Does it pay?" she asked referring to the training.

"Yes."

Lily waited for more. A couple of minutes passed and Lily gave up.

"May I inquire as to how much?" again she got the same answer.

"Yes."

Another couple of minutes went by. Lily's face turned red as a smile played on James' lips.

"Well how much does it pay?"

"The job pays 8 galleons an hour."

Lily shook her head.

"No. I meant how much does the training pay if any?"

Lily got her answer by the look on James' face. Lily gathered her things and started leave the office, disapointment clearly audible upon her face.

"Wait. Lily if you need money I can get you a job within the ministry while you train. It is the only other position open." James offered.

Lily sighed. At this point she would take what she could get.

"What's the job?"

James ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"It's a personal assistance job."

"Who's assistance and in what field?" she inquired.

"Well, you'd be my assistant." he said rather nervously.

Lily sighed again.

"How much does it pay?"

"6 galleons and five sickles an hour."

Lily's mind worked fast again weighing her options.

"When do I start?"

"Hows tomorrow sound? Say, come in at seven?"

She quickly agreed and headed for the door.

Lily, it's wonderful to see you again."

"It's great to see you again,too, James."

"Lily. Maybe sometime could go get a cup of coffee. We really need to talk." he stared at Lily hopefully.

"Ya, sure. Maybe sometime."

She quickly left the office.

-----------------------------------------------

After Lily left Sirius practically ran back into the office. He came back to find James sitting at his desk, head in his hands.

"James you OK?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. Five months i haven't seen that woman.I had made myself forget her. How could I have been so stupid as to convince myself that I would never see her again? She starts work tomorrow as my assistant while she trains to be an auror. Oh Sirius, I was so stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Prongs." and with that Sirius left the office.

-------------------------------------------------

Lily laughed.

"And then I remember you hit me with some sort of lip seal jinx." James said also laughing.

They were sitting on the floor of James' office sorting out the millions of old files talking about their school days. Lily had been working for James for two weeks now, her auror training going remarkably well. She was already a month ahead of the other trainers.

Their laughter died down into peaceful silence as they continued to sort out the files.

"After work you fancie on getting some dinner with me?" James asked not taking his eyes off his work but shooting quick glances at Lily out of the corner of his eye. She thought for a moment then nodded.

"That would be nice."

Before she knew what was happening James leaned over and kissed her. To her surprise she didn't pull back, instead she kissed him back. After what seemed like blissful eternity her broke away from her. Her stared deeply into her eyes as she did to him. She smiled then went back to sorting out the files. When they were done they placed them neatly onto the shelves. It was a little past three. They had more than enough time before dinner so Lily sat back down on the floor. James,however, stood in front of her. He kept shutting his eyes tightly then opening them again only to close them once more. Lily laughed.

"James what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes and stared intently at her.

"I keep thinking this is a dream. I keep expecting to wake up soon."

James sat down on he floor in front of Lily. For a while they stared into each others eyes.

"Why did you let me kiss you Lily?"

In response Lily shrugged. James looked a little hurt by her answer. Lily leaned over and began to kiss him again. Not with tentativeness as their other kiss had been, but with assuredness as if they had never broken up.James' tongue asked entrance into her mouth and obliged. He put his hand behind her back, guiding her softly onto the floor.

James stopped the heated kiss and looked deep into her eyes. she smiled up at him. 'God she is so beautiful.' James though. She began to tug off his robes and then his shirt. She marveled at his muscled. She ran her hands over his chest and back feeling them.

"I want you James." Lily whispered.

They stood up together and helped each other rid themselves of their outer clothing.James conjured a comfortable blanket and laid Lily gently onto it. He captured her lips again running his hands over her body. He sucked on the spot between her breasts. She moaned his name. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra tossing it aside. He stared, perhaps longer then normal and she shifted underneath him.

"Your beautiful."

She smiled as he kissed her. He tugged on her nipple then massaged it. She moaned again. He trailed his kisses from her mouth to her neck down to the spot between her breasts. She moaned louder this time that sent shivers down his body. He placed his mouth on her nipple tugging on it and nibbling it. Then did the same thing to the opposite one. He trailed his kisses down her stomach to the top of her knickers. He asked with his eyes before pulling them off. She nodded her head. He pulled them off and cast them to the side. He kissed down the side of her right leg getting tantalizingly close. She sat up and pulled off his boxers. She pulled him back down with her onto the blanket kissing him all the while.They kissed slowly,softly,lovingly.

"James I want you." Lily moaned again.

He positioned himself between her legs and pushed into her. Lily sucked in air at the pain she felt but it did not dull the love that swept through her. Once the pain was gone she enjoyed it.

"Faster!"she breathed against her neck. He moved faster. She arched her back her back and he began to thrust hard. Once he thought he had thrust a little to hard and that it might have hurt her but she cried out in pleasure. He pumped ever faster. she wraped her legs around his waist not knowing how much more she'd be able to take when he cried out releasing within her.

He kissed her again his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. He slowly put all of weight onto her playing with her hair and trailing a finger down her stomach. She smiled at him her eyes sparkling.

"How come we never did that while we were at school?"

It was meant to be a joke but Lily's eyes lost some of its sparkle.

"I never wanted to break up with you James. I just couldn't handle a relationship and juggle starting my life at the same time. I didn't know what I wanted to do with me life so couldn't possibly share it." she smiled uncertainly.

He carefully slid out of her and laid down beside her. She was confused at his actions. She went to get up but he spoke.

"I was hoping that my letters would change your mind. When you didn't answer them I gave up."

"I still have those letters. I even still read them sometimes." Lily admitted.

James raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"I never stopped loving you James." she looked up into his eyes. He smiled so brightly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I never stopped loving you either."

They lay there for another hour then got dressed.

"How about some dinner,love?" James asked.

Lily smiled and nodded. They left the office together hand in hand.


	2. The House

The House

"You know James I've been thinking. I don't think that-" Before she could finish what she was going to say James rushed over and pulled Lily into a tight embrace.

They were standing in James' and lily's bedroom at James' house. James continued to kiss her urgently. Lily kissed back faltered. After a while James lowered her onto the bed. Lily wiggled out of his grasps. She sat up and stared down at James who layed on is back , eyes closed tight, and had a pained expression on his face.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Lily asked bemused, coming over and laying on top of James. His eyes flew open. He reached up and placed a hand on her left cheek. She leaned into him,' humm-ing' softly.

"I don't think that I want to continue my auror training. I like being your asistant and I see what being an auror does to you. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Then quit. Go up to Jake tomorrow and say that being an auror isn't for you and ask him to pull you out of the program."

Lily smiled down at her boyfriend.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lily asked planting a kiss on James. He flipped her over and she squealed happily. He covered her lips with his and continued to tug off her shirt. They quickly helped each other out of their clothing until both of them lay fully naked in bed, James positioning himself on top of Lily once more.

"When you were going to tell me that you wanted to quit auror training I though you were going to break up with me." James said before giving Lily a kiss.

"Why in the world did you think that?" Lily asked. It came out more as a moan as James slid into her.

"Because that's exactly how you broke up with me last time."

Lily gave a soft chuckle and James thrust hard.

"Oh, God. James dont' tease me like that." Lily moaned as James thrust hard, but slowly. He smiled against her breast.

"Lily you feel like heaven." James moaned as he moved faster.

"Oh, God, James where did you learn to do this? Faster!"

Even though Lily thought he couldn't get any faster her did.

"Oh,God James." she panted his name every other breath now. He pulled on her nipple with his teeth. Lily cried out his name as she tightened around his organ. When he didn't slow Lily wrapped her legs around his waist. Minutes later he came as well releasing inside of her. He put most of his weight on her playing with her breasts with his mouth. He trailed his kisses onto her neck leaving love bites. He covered her mouth and didn't resurface until they both in need air.

He gave another couple of hard thrust which caused Lily to cry out in pleasure before James slid out of her and lay ed down beside her. He gathered her into his arms.

"I love you Lily."

She snuggled closer to his chest.

"I love you,too, James."

James hot up and quickly started to dress.

"Get dressed lily. There's somewhere I want to take you."

Lily got dressed and before she could barely finish putting on her shoes James dragged her out of the house.

"I dont' suppose you're going to tell me where we are going?"  
James smiled mischievously and shook his head. He pulled out his wand and waved it. His broom came flying from nowhere and halted in the air in front of James.

"Ho on."

Lily shook her head.

"You know I don't like flying."

"You may not like flying, but you're going to love flying with me."

Lily looked really nervous and tears sprang to her eyes. James noticed this and caught her hand pulling her closer to the broom. He both saw and felt her tense.

"I'm not going to get on again. I won't fall again." Lily said the tears flowing from her eyes. James jugged her tight.

"You are not going to fall. I promise."

He guided her onto the broom stick and climbed on behind her. He could feel her shaking. He kissed her neck coming as close as he could to her. He put his arms around her and gripped the broom.

"Hold onto my arms,love."

James kicked off from he ground and flew into the air fast, gaining height.

"Open your eyes, love." James whispered in her ear.

"How do you know I even have them closed?"

James laughed and kissed the back of her neck.

"Because I know you."

Lily opened her eyes. After the initial shock she began to relax and enjoy it. James had been right. She did love flying with him.

They flew on for several hours resting here and there. It was around eight before James finally touched down again. It was dark. the only light came from the moon and the stars. Lily could feel grass brush against her legs.

"Where are we?" Lily asked. She could barely see her hand in front of her face.

"Light a few candles." James said.

Lily lit a couple of candles as did James. They were in a vast field.

"James where are we?"

By the tone of Lily's voice James could tell she was a little insecure about being out here. He conjured a blanket and they sat down onto it. After an hour or so of watching the stars James sat up.

"You asked me where we were. I used to play in this field when I was a kid. There's a town about ten minutes from here that I used to live close to. I bought a house there a couple of weeks ago."

James stopped talking and turned to face Lily who had sat up.

"Why did you buy a house there James? You already have a house."

"I was hoping we would live in it together."

James positioned himself in front of Lily and pulled out a small box.

"Lily I know we've only been going our for a month and a half but I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It had a silver back with a Lily in the middle where a diamond would have gone on a regular ring and if there were small diamonds trailing down the band of a regular ring this one had vines.

Lily looked into James' eyes and saw the love and hope there. Her gaze went down to the ring and her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to say yes so badly but she knew she couldn't.

"James I can't . I-I can't."

Tears sprang to Lily's eyes. James' face fell. The realization of what she had just said hitting him.

"Why the bloody hell not?" James asked.

The tears poured from Lily's eyes.

"James i'm too young. We're both too young. I'm not ready to plant my feet yet."

"So you won't't marry me. I thought you loved me?" He sounded like he had a cold.

"I do love you, I do and I want to marry you just not now. I love you, I do James."

"You love me just not enough, right?"

James snapped the ring's box shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. He stood up not wanting to look at Lily a moment longer. Lily was absolutely sobbing now. She stood up and grabbed James' arm.

"James don't talk like that. You make it sound like this conversation and us are ending in---"

"Goodbye." James finished for her.

"James don't say that. Please don't say that." Lily begged.

James wrenched out of her grasps and disaperated. Lily sunk to the ground sobbing.

'What am I to do now. I can't live without him.' Lily thought, but it turned out that she could.

**Authors note: The next chapters will be up in another week or so. If you kind of get a little confused at why all this stuff keeps happening don't worry I'm just one to create pointless drama.**

**Please read and review and stay tuned in for the next chapters!**


	3. What Now

What now

It had been a month since Lily had seen James. She was doing quite well considering the news she got a few weeks ago. She had quit her job as James' assistant after he refused to talk to her and was now a healer. The job had always appealed to her and she was making enough money to rent her own flat.

"Ms. Evans I thought you needed to be somewhere?"Lily's boss said coming up behind her.

"Oh, yes of course." Lily checked out and changed. She flooed to the ministry.

" I need to speak with Mr. Potter. I have an appointment."Lily said.

"Room 12,floor 6."

She proceeded to the lifts. She found herself more nervous standing in front of his door the second time than when she first came here looking for a job. She knocked and heard a gruff enter. She waked in and closed the door behind her. James looked up from his work and stared perhaps with hatred toward Lily.

"Get out. I don't want to see you!" he barked.

"James we have to talk."

Without an invitation she sat down in a chair in front of his desk. James took a deep breath and waited for Lily to speak first. When she didn't show any sign of speaking James rolled his eyes and spoke first.

"How have you been Lily?"

"I've been OK. I'm a healer now. I love it and it pays good. How have you been?"

James seemed to struggle for a minute then blurted,

"How am I doing? How am I doing! How do you think I'm doing? I ask the love of my life to marry me and she turns me down and then I hear from her a month later. I'm bloody awful!"

Lily stared at him shocked. She struggled with what she had to tell him.

"Why are you here?" he snapped.

"I miss you James."

It wasn't what she came here to tell him, but at least it wasn't' a lie. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that.

" James I need to know that you still lobe me and that no matter what happens or what I say you Will always stand by me. Because if you don't' love me I see no reason to stay."

James got up from his chair and knelt in front of Lily's. He was still a good head taller than her. He brushed her hair from her face and whipped away the tears that had escaped. He rested his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I do love you Lily. No one or anything will ever change that."

He leaned up and gave her a kiss. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her. She tensed and he could feel why.

He held her at arms length and stared at her stomach. Where a month ago it had been completely flat it had a slight pouch. He looked up at Lily's face and she smiled nervously.

"Is the baby mine?"

Lily nodded. James lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach placing his hand gently upon it.

"When?"

"That last morning."

"I'm sorry about that." James said.

"It was just as much my fault as it was yours."

James sat in the chair and pulled Lily into his lap.

"James this baby has got me thinking. I would love to marry you. Life's to short to hide from. I was just scared. I still am."

"It'll be OK Lily. We'll her through anything that comes out way."

He pulled out the small box from his pocket and opened it. He pulled out the ring and took Lily's hand.

"Lily will you marry me?"

He slid the ring onto her finger as she said yes.

"I love you Lily potter." he whispered in her ear. She smiled at her soon to be name.

"Almost Mr. Potter. Almost." She kissed him.

"As far as I can tell you're already my wife.

When he kissed her she was smiling. Someone walked in and said,

"Oh, I'll uhhh...just come back later then." The man started to back out of the room but James stopped him.

" Sirius, I don't believe you've met my fiance and mother of my soon to be child." James said staring at Sirius and then smiling at Lily.

"Your fiance?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yes, Sirius, my fiance."

"When did you two get back together?"

"Just ten minuted ago." Lily said.

"Well, I'm glad you finally came around." Sirius barked at Lily. Lily's face flushed red and was about to retort but James got to it first.

:Sirius that's no way to talk too my fiance and besides you don't even know the whole story." James snapped.

"Well I..." Sirius cut himself off a look of dawning aprehension upon his face.

"Did you say mother of your soon to be child?"

James and Lily both smiled at each other. Lily nodded.

" It is James' right? I mean you didn't get drink one night and not remember?"

James looked at Lily.He knew very well ow wild Lily could get when she was drunk.

"Yes it's James'. And just so we're clear, I needed money. I didn't have any to waste on drinks."

"Why don't we all go out for dinner this evening...my treat?" Sirius offered.

"We might even be able to drag Moony and Wormtail along with us." Sirius said beaming at the idea.

"Who?" Lily asked lost.

"Remus and Peter." James said glaring at Sirius.

"Why did you call them Moony and Wormtail then?"

"I'll explain alter love." James said giving her a kiss.

"I'll just go send word to Remus and Peter then shall I?" Sirius suggested when they didn't show any sign of breaking apart. Sirius quickly backed out of the room muttering 'finally.'

--------------------------------------

"Cheers to James Potter and Lily Evans for finally coming to their senses and finally getting married. Even though, and here's a tip you guys, the baby could have waited a little it." Sirius said giving Jame and Lily congrats. The others clapped as well.

"So how far along are you anyway?" Remus asked Lily.

"Just a little over a month."

"Oh and by the way Sirius we're not married yet." James pointed out.

"So whens the wedding?"Remus asked.

James and Lily shrugged in unison.

"So Peter couldn't make it again?" James asked.

"No."

" Did he give a reason?"

Remus shook his head.

"Personally I think he's found a girl. He's just to chicken to tell us. Or shall I say ratty?" Sirius barked.

All three guys laughed hard at this.

"Well if he had found a girl I think it's sweet. You three should be ashamed of yourselves for picking on him like that." Lily shot at them.

"Don't worry Prongs, she'll go back to normal once the pregnancy is over with." Sirius said ducking out of the way as Lily swung out at him with her hands.

"Why did you call him proogs?" Lily asked.

"Prongs Lily,Prongs, not proogs." Sirius said slowly as if he was talking to a retarded person.

"You mean you haven't told her yet, James?" Remus asked. James glared at Sirius before shaking his head not daring to meet Lily's eyes.

"Well it's getting late we better go." Remus said when nobody spoke for a while and Lily continued to glare at James.

"i better be going as well. Dinner was great, but really next time it's my treat." Sirius started for the door Remus had left out of.

"Hold it right there Padfoot. When I tell her I want her to see." James said coldly.

Sirius sighed and followed James back into the sitting room. Lily looked from James to Sirius a little scared at what they were about to tell and show her. James turned to face Lily who was sitting beside him on the couch. He placed his hand on hers.

"Remus is a were would," Lily showed every signs of interrupting but James quickly silenced her."Remember the Whomping Willow? IT leads to the shreeking Shack. Dumbledor placed it there for Remus so he would have a safe way to get to the Shreeking Shack on full moon. Well Sirius, Peter, and I wanted to be with him but knew we couldn't be. Well to make long story short, Sirius, Peter, and I became animaguses so we could sit with him through the nigh. Sirius turns into a dog, I turn into a stag, and Peter turns into a rat." James looked at Lily for her reaction.

"I don't believe you." Lily said shaking her head. James got up and went to stand next to Sirius. They looked at each other and began to change form right before Lily's eyes. Moments later a dog and a stag stood in Lily's living room. After a couple of minuted they changed back. Lily ran up the stairs furious. James sighed.

"What now mate?" Sirius asked. James shrugged.

"Maybe you better leave before she decides to kill you as well." James said. Sirius nodded and quickly left the house.


	4. Too Close For Comefort

To Close for Comfort

James trudged up the stairs after Sirius left. He walked into his and Lily's bedroom. When he walked in he could immediately see Lily sitting on the window ledge staring out into the yard tears streaming down her cheeks. James' heart melted at the sight of her. He quickly crossed the room and sat down at the other end of the window sill facing her.

"Lily?" James asked uncertainly placing a hand on her arm.

She turned her face to him, eyes puffy and red.

"Oh Lily,love please don't cry." James pleaded with her. James searched her face not knowing if she was mad, shocked, or confused. Probably a little of all three. Lily seemed to know what he was thinking and said,

"I'm not mad. Just- how come you never told me before?" Lily said angrily even though she had said she wasn't mad.

" When we become the marauders we agreed that we wouldn't tell another living soul. Remus, of course, saw a problem with that, so we decided to tell only our wives if we thought they could handle it." James explained.

" And you thought I couldn't handle it!" Lily screeched. James winced slightly.

'No love. It's not the fact that I thought you couldn't handle it, I just wanted to tell you after we were married."  
"But why?"

"Because I knew I had kept it a secret too long already and if I told you after we were married there was a less likely chance that you would break it off with me."

"Why would you think that I would break up with you just because your an animagus?"

"I don't know. Its only that you've already broken up with me twice."

Lily looked verry angry at this comment and James knew he had made a mistake, even though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what that was.

"I only ever broke up with you once JAMES POTTER! You so happened to break up with me the second time even after I told you that I loved you even if I didn't take your stupid ring. You just want somebody to blame things on. Don't talk to me for the rest of your rest of your pathetic life POTTER!" Lily screamed at him.

Lily stood to her feet. She yanked the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at James. James caught the ring with skilled reflexes of a seeker and hurriedly grabbed Lily's arm.

"Let go of me POTTER!"

Lily twisted her arm and did everything she could do to try and free her arm, as if she were being held by a stranger, screaming all the while.

"Lily calm down."

He tried to wrap his arm around her. He was concentrating on trying to keep her in one place, he didn't see her grab her wand. Before he knew it he flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. Before he could get back to his feet Lily quickly grabbed her chance she spun on the spot and disappeared. James stood up and stared at the spot where Lily had disappeared then very slowly he tore his gaze away to look down at the small ring in his palm.

------------------------------------------

All Lily could think about before she aparated was getting out of the house so she thought of the front door. Then she thought about going back to James and pictured herself climbing the stairs. She landed but she wasn't near the doors instead she landed on the stairs. She landed on the edge of one of the steps near the top. She quickly lost her balance. She fell forward with a scream. Lily tumbled down two flights of stairs trying desperately to h0old onto something but couldn't manage to do so. She landed hard on the ground floor with another yell of pain. She trued to keep her eyes open but couldn't manage it. ' I must have hit my head.' was her last thought before she lost consciousness.

---------------------------------

James was still staring at the ring when he head a pop on the stairs as if someone had just aparated onto them. Then he heard a yell and recognized it as Lily's. He launched himself across the room and out of the bedroom door. He didn't see anybody so he started down the stairs.Before he could even get down two steps he heard a loud thud and another yell. He ran down the stairs taking three at a time. He saw Lily lying on her side before he reached the bottom. He knelt down beside her. At first he was afraid to touch her case he was badly hurt. He placed a gently hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"Lily wake up, please wake up."

she moaned but it was so soft and low James got scared. He hurriedly sent a patrones to Sirius and carefully gathered Lily in his arms. He could just barley feel her heart beat against his chest. A tear slid down his face. He couldn't loose her. He just couldn't. Her or the baby. He turned on the spot and disaperated concentrating hard on St. Mungos.

---------------------------------

"James what happened?" Sirius asked followed by Remus and Peter. They were standing in the hallway outside of Lily's door at St. Mungos. James sat down heavily on a chair that was placed in the hallway.

"I went up to talk to her and she was upset. We both said somethings we didn't mean. I tried to stop her but..." James trailed off trying to put the pieces back into order.

"What did you do James?" Remus asked accusatory. James shook his head tears falling fast from his eyes.

"I didn't do anything. She blasted me on the other side of the room and then she aparated. She must have gotten confused because she landed on the stairs. She fell down two or more flights, I'm not sure but I hear her yell and found her on the ground floor barely alive."

James placed his hands over his eyes. He didn't want his friends to see him cry. A healer come down the hall and into Lily's room. t was ten minutes or more before she came out again.

"Is she OK? Can I see her?How is the-" James immediately jumped up and asked the healer but she held up a hand to stop him/

"She is awake and in critical condition. As for the baby, it really depends on how the mother is to know how the baby is. If Lily keeps upsetting herself she could loose the baby within the hour. As for going to see her go ahead, just don't go getting her to excited." The healer walked off abruptly.

James stared at the door, pale and mouth closed tightly shut.Sirius went to place a hand on James' shoulder, but James moved forward and cautiously went into Lily's room. She was staring at the ceiling right hand on her belly. She looked over when James sild into the room.Tears quickly sprang into Lily's eyes and she cried. James rushed over and sat on the bed beside her. He moved his hand to cover her, but hesitated.

"It's OK." Lily choked out.

James placed his hand on hers and broke. He bent down and pulled Lily into a hug crying as she was. They stayed that way for some time. James turned his head and kissed her neck and then her cheek, then finally her mouth. Her lips were so soft and they trembled from so much crying. He sat up and looked at her. It broke his heart to see her so hurt.

"I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't have-"

"James if anybody should be saying there sorry it should be me. I shouldn't have got as angry as I did. I was just surprised and a Little hurt that you didn't tell me that you were an animagus sooner. I love you James." Lily said smiling softly.

"I love you to Lily, you and Harry."

James searched her face watching her reaction.

"Harry?" Lily said placing once again a hand on her belly.

"I though of that name while we were at dinner. If you don't like it we can change it. But I thought it sounded good for a boy if we have one."

"Harry." Lily said again liking the way it sounded. "Harry James Potter. I like that." Lily said smiling. James smiled as well. He bent down and face Lily another kiss just as the door opened and Sirius followed by the other come in and gathered around Lily.

"How are you doing Lily?" Remus asked.

"now that your all here.. much better."

They stayed in Lily's room for hours talking about what they did in their school days when Remus transformed. It was only when Lily gave a big yawn and tried to cover it with her hand did James shoo them away. James got up to leave and gave Lily a small kiss on her forehead. Lily wanted a kiss on the mouth and was a little hurt when James didn't give her one. He was about three feet away when Lily called out,

"James."

James turned around and walked to the bed. He sat down next to Lily and waited for her to speak.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Lily asked looking down in shame tears falling from her face.

"Forgive you Lily. Forgive you . I can't recall a single thing you have done for me to need to forgive you." James said lovingly staring down at Lily.

"Then can I have my ring back?"

James thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No. I think I'll keep it." James said as he stood. Lily looked shocked.

"So you're not going to give me my ring back, ever?"

"Oh, you'll get it back when I think you should have it or when I feel like giving it it you."

He laughed softly at Lily's shocked face.

"You need to sleep. I'll come by tomorrow, love. I promise." He bent down and gave Lily the kiss she'd been hoping for.

"I love you Lily Evans." James whispered in her ear.

"I love you,too."

James her a hug and another passionate kiss and left.

---------------------------------------

'You really need to eat Lily." Sirius said.

They were at Lily's house. James had prepared dinner and invited the gang to come over, but only Sirius managed to come over.

"He's right Lily. You should eat, love." James said.

"That's all I ever do is sit around and eat. I'm tired of it."Lily shouted.

"Lily your on bed rest. If you do too much it could jeopardize your life and the baby's. Come, eat."

Lily gave a frustrated cry and before James could stop her she stood up and aparated. James sighed heavily.

"Sirius,mate, maybe you'd better leave." James said standing. Sirius stood and gave James a quick hug then aparated home. James walked up the stairs and reluctantly went into this and Lily's room. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lily you shouldn't do that." James said setting beside her.

"Oh, I am so tired of hearing what I should and shouldn't do. For three weeks all I've done is sit around, I'm tired of it.I need to walk around, get exercise, breathe fresh air."

"I'm sorry Lily I just want to protect you."

She angrily turned away from him.

'You know James if someone came up to me a year ago and told me I would be having your baby I would gave called them crazy and a liar. But now I'm glad that I''m going to have your baby. But I need some space. I know if I'm overdoing it. I don't need to stay in bed twenty-four seven."

James laughed softly.

"Lily?"

She turned towards him and he pulled her into a kiss. She tried to pull away but he didn't let her. His hands roamed her body. She moaned leaning into him. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her knees. Lily pulled off her and James' sir. She then preceded to unbuckle his belt. He quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked up at him confused.

"Lily we can't or you can't." James said swallowing hard.

"I can. " Lily said continuing to take off his pants.

"Lily." James whispered his voice full of worry.

"It's OK James. we'll be fine." she said referring to herself and the baby. She got his pants undone and he kicked them off as she took off hers. They continued their kiss. Lily layed down on the bed pulling James on top of her.

"Make love to me James." Lily whispered.

James smiled and unhooked her bra.


	5. The Ring And A Day To Remember

The Ring and A Day To Remember

James stared at Lily. She seemed so peaceful when she was sleeping.The sun had hardly risen, but James didn't care. It was just a gift to wake up to Lily every morning. James moved his eyes down to her stomach and though about their baby It was so amazing. It was a little while after James stared at Lily's stomach when he noticed she wasn't breathing. He looked up at her face and sure enough she started to turn pale.

"Lily! Lily you have to breathe!" James said urgently pulling her into his arms and shaking her gently awake. Her eyes flew open and James could tell she was scared. She opened and closed her mouth trying to take a breath. James blew air onto her face and that seemed to revive her. She lay there panting holding James tightly.

"Lily that's the fifth time in two months. We need to go speak to a healer." James said for what seemed like the thousandths time.

"I will not go see a healer. It's just a stage. My mom used to tell me she had breathing problems when she was early in her pregnancy with me. I'll get over it." Lily said letting go of James and turning back over trying to go back to sleep.

"What will happen when I'm not here or I'm asleep when you can't breathe. You don't wake up on your own when that happens and you certainly can't get you breath back on your own. I have to blow in your face every time. How do you think I'll feel when I wake up late one morning to find that you had suffercated during the night?"

Lily turned back over to face James.

"Now listen here. I'm fine and I'm going to be fine. You're to bloody dramatic for your own good Potter!"

She laughed at the face he made. She hadn't used his surname like_ that_ since they were in school.

"Fine, but when you Wake up dead don't come crying to me." Lily laughed harder at this. jams loved to hear her laugh and her told her so.

"Your uncommonly sweet James, but come on lets go get some breakfast I'm hungry."

Lily got up and headed to the kitchen. James sighed. She always cooked an enormous breakfast and always expected him to eat as much as she usually did. He didn't dare pint out that she was eating for two and he just one. He got up and dressed grabbing the box on his way down.

James stood in the doorway watching Lily bustle around the kitchen preparing breakfast. He walked over to her and stopped her movements sitting her down in the chair.

"Lily I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I should have done this a lot sooner. Will you marry me?"

Lily had tears in here eyes as she let James slip the ring onto her finger.

" I was beginning to think that you were never going to ask me. Of course I'll marry you."

James pulled her into a hug and stroked hr hair.

"I want to have the wedding in three weeks." James said.

"Three weeks, but that barely gives me enough time to get everything ready. "Lily said panicked.

"You do realize why I picked in three weeks?" James asked.

Lily's mind whirled.

"In three weeks will be the anniversary of our first date where I kissed you when we were in school." Lily said giving James a loving look. James nodded and gave Lily a hug. Lily pulled away.

"I've got so much to do. I have to find a place to hold the wedding. I've got to find a dress and you a tux. Flowers and brides maids. " She jumped up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Don't forget to eat breathe, love." James called after her.

------------------------------------------

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked James as he helped him put on his jacket.

"Jittery."

Sirius finished helping James get ready . They stood in front of the mirror looking at James' appearance.

"What she sees in you I don't understand." Sirius said trying not to laugh.

"Well at least I have a girl. When are you going to start dating again Padfoot?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and steered James to the door.

"Come on mate, we better get you up on that altar. We can't have you arriving after the bride does."

It was another twenty minuted before the ceremony began. The brides maids came down the isle followed by the flower girl and then the music started for the bride to enter.

Lily and James' parents both died while they were at school so Lily didn't have her to walk her down the isle. instead she was escorted by Remus. The only people at the wedding were the maurders and some of Lily's friends from work.

Before they knew it it was time to say 'I do.'

"And do you Lily take James to be our husband in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Before we continue James would like to say something to the bride."

James took a deep breath and gazed Lily in the eyes.

"Lily from the first day I met you I knew you were the only one for me. I may have done a lot of stupid things and said a lot of stupid things to try and get you to go out with me. You broke my heart every time you turned me down, but all of that didn't matter the day you agreed to go out with me. You can't even imagine how happy I was. I hope that marrying you will let you see how much I'm happy with and and how much I'm in love with you."

Lily was absolutely beaming at him.

"And do you James take Lily to be your wife richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

James didn't wait to be told twice. H pulled Lily to him and lifted her off her feet kissing her. He spun her around a couple of times before setting her down and turning to face the small crowd.

The reception didn't last that long and around 11 that night James took Lily to the house he had bought in Godric's Hollow.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

James and Lily spent a wonderful honeymoon together. They were as happy as any carried couple could be. They faught occasionally of course but always forgave each other before the day ended. Voldemort grew stronger and stronger by the day. Three months before Harry was borne James was introduced to the Order by one of the guys, Alaster Moody, who worked with him in the auror department. Remus and Sirius joined up soon after.

It was a month before Harry's birth when Severus Snape heard the prophecy. Peter had been dealing with Voldemort ever since James had gotten back together with Lily the the second time. He let slip to Remus that he heard that James and Lily were Voldemort's next victims.(Nothing like getting it straight from the rat's mouth.) Remus of course told James and Lily and they went into hiding. They placed a charm around their house hoping that would be enough. Harry was born and the family got to spend almost a year together when James and Lily really started to fear for their life and their son's life. They asked Sirius to be their secret keeper. Reluctantly Sirius agreed but right at the last minute he handed the task over to Peter.

Peter told the Dark Lord where Lily and James was living.

Until the very end James and Lily never stopped loving each other. They may have not gotten as much time as most people, but at least the time they did have they spent it graciously and lovingly, even when they were fighting with each other. James and Lily's love is the perfect example that love is for real and that it can last forever. When Lily died she gave a piece of that love to Harry, for him to keep always, and that he did!


End file.
